


Uncharted

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Three Stages of Alchemy [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Alchemy Kink, Almost Fisting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, basically all the warnings, if it is sex then it is probably in here, not joking, that being said... it's still pretty neat, the majority of this is sex, the plot would be neat if it weren't for the ungodly amount of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's research and relationship are going into places that never occurred to him they could. The territory is new and unknown and exhilarating. And the broadening horizon is beckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> And so, six months later I find myself with enough spare time to finally complete this damn thing, much to the chagrin of my dear wife (who would have much rather been on the receiving end of some of the mentioned acts below). Enjoy yourselves, readers. There is quite a bit ahead of you.

Another glass shattered in his hands. "Dammit!" Ed reached for the towel he'd used to stop the bleeding half an hour earlier when the first glass broke.

"Brother, are you sure you are alright?" Al sat bolt upright.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Al took his hands in his own, holding the bloodied towel onto the wounds. "I know why you won't let me etch the circles with my alchemy. And Teacher instilled in our minds how important it was to be practical and frugal with alchemy... but at this rate," he frowned, inspecting the heavily bleeding fingers, "you're going to shred the hand I fought so hard to get back."

Ed matched his brother's expression. "I'm not trying to."

"It's getting late, anyway. Let's call it a night?"

"No. I'm going to finish this before I sleep." He took his hands back, ripping the cloth into bandages and wrapping them around his fingers.

Al sighed, standing up. "I'll sweep up, at least."

Ed grabbed another glass, buckling down to start his progress over again.

"We hardly have any idea how alkahestry works, anyway." The broom ran across the floor, swishing and scraping lightly over the wood. "Tell me again how you think this is going to work."

"Mei was able to do alchemy at a distance by using two stupidly simple circles. If we were to boost the power of that Dragon energy she went on about by reflecting it into the array before it transfers, then the distance might be elongated. Or it could effect a wider expanse of space then that within the circle." He scratched a line into the glass, blowing away the debris. "Think about it. Alkahestry is used for medicine, right? It would be a giant pain in the ass to compose a circle around a town of sick people. Put one circle in the center, compose something like this one outside the town, and then it saves time and effort."

His brother nodded, "And how is putting circles on glasses on top of another larger circle going to accomplish that? We don't have all the information, brother. Not only that, but this is also a really dangerous type alchemy, too. What if this got in the hands of someone like Father?" He paused, steepling his fingers on top of the broom. "Or is this your way of trying to ensure something like that does not happen again?"

Ed stopped, looking down. "I asked Winry and Granny what happened to them that day."

"What! When?"

"Right after we got back. You were still recovering. It's been almost two years. Granny only just answered me this week."

Al sat on the floor next to him.

He gritted his teeth. "They felt everything. Their souls being ripped out, the pain of physical death. Then, a chaos of souls all screaming as one."

Al pulled him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Brother, stop taking all these burdens on yourself. I share the blame."

He grunted, not answering one way or the other. They sat in a comfortable silence, Al rubbing a consoling hand over his back.

"Extending the effect of the transmutation beyond the border of the circle...." Al mused.

"Thus the third dimension to the circle. Mei's pentagram pattern will connect the whole thing together. See," he held up one of his finished glasses, "it's on top of each one, while the sides of the glass are connected to the circle below."

"Oh! And that aspect there," the younger Elric pointed, "is meant to define the extended area. I see it now. But won't that diffuse the energy?"

"No, that's why I have the array directly connected to the array on each glass. It allows for more precision." Ed leaned back up, continuing on his current glass. "I need this one and one more. Then it'll be complete."

Al picked up a blank. He considered it, a brow raised. He looked to Ed. "Why not just use wood?"

Ed stopped with his tool hanging in mid air. His face fell. "I'm an idiot."

Al's laughter brought out his own. With his brother's help, the array was finished and they went to bed.

***

Ed leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the table in the kitchen. Winry and Al were cooking. She would call for something, Al would fetch it and set it by the pot or the cutting board. She had it in her mind to make stew. Al had been all for it, realizing he hadn't had any since he was a kid, and volunteered to prep the vegetables.

The sky was cloudy, but the light was still good enough to keep the electricity off. The open windows let in a warm fall breeze. It was picturesque, and Ed couldn't help but smile fondly at the backs of his loved ones. They joked to each other about something he wasn't listening to, too caught in the moment to bother.

Winry glanced back at him, a lovely grin on her face that widened at the sight of him. She puckered a kiss at him and pecked one to Al's cheek before getting back to work.

Ed couldn't think of a time he was more relaxed.

"I've cleared through the house without finding one, and there aren't any in the cupboards." Granny strode into the room, Den hot on her heels. "Where the hell are all the glasses?" 

Ed jumped in his seat.

Of course she saw. She eyed him sternly. "What did you do?"

Al snickered, facing the counter.

"Oh, you know, too, Alphonse?" Granny wasn't missing a beat.

Ed knew full well the power that woman put into an ear pull. He stood before she came into range. "I used them for alchemy," he blurted. "I'll go into town tomorrow and buy you new ones."

Granny grinned, tired and doting. "I see. Next time, buy the replacements first. Winry?"

"Yes, Granny?" Winry looked up from the pot she was turning.

"Let one of these two get that. Come with me. I need your eyes on this hand frame for LeCoulte. I'd like to send it back to him before the end of the week."

"Oh, right! I meant to do that this morning." Winry placed the spoon in her hand on top of the pot. "Ed," she took off her cooking apron to reach for her heavier automail apron, "make sure nothing sticks to the bottom of the pot. Turn down the fire when it starts boiling."

He smiled to her, taking her place. "I got this, Win."

Granny left the room, Winry following behind.

Ed made sure Granny was long gone before mimicking Winry's action earlier and kissing his brother's cheek.

"Want me to help you pick out glasses tomorrow?" Al asked. He crushed a clove of garlic with the side of his knife. "I don't think Granny will want anything too, uhh, decorated," he finished delicately.

Ed laughed, "Sure. I'd like the company."

That night, Ed studied the array from his bed. The array spanned the whole space between his and Al's beds. It was complete, but he had to make certain the result would be what he was going for. The only person he trusted to test it was Al, but he wasn't about to harm his brother again, especially not to a fault in his own alchemy.

He traced over each line, knowing almost instinctively what they meant. It was second nature. It was breathing, walking. But everybody hiccups, everybody trips, so he had to be sure. He scratched his chin, a thin stubble beginning to venture above the skin. He frowned, pulling back the loose hair of his bangs from his forehead with both hands.

"How the hell am I supposed to just figure out an entire culture of alchemy on my own with minimal information and vague understanding of even that? This is pointless!" he yelled into his palms.

He heaved a sigh, peeking between his bandaged fingers at the array. His idea was sound, but he lacked the proper information to support or refute it. At this point, it wasn't science so much as educated guessing.

A knock on his door smacked him out of his focus.

"Yeah?" he called.

"It's me." Winry.

He opened the door for her and let her inside.

She sighed as soon as it was shut again. "I hate keeping the three of us a secret from Granny."

Ed smiled, "Part of me thinks she'd be okay with it if Al and I weren't brothers. That's going to be a lot for people to get over."

"Granny's not just people, though. I mean, she raised us all. She delivered us all. I'm sure she'd understand."

"She wouldn't approve, and I don't want to take away our relationship with her."

"Yes, but she's been starting to ask questions."

"Yeah?"

"She... guh, she's brought up marriage more times than we have! And I can count on one hand how many times we've talked about it including this time!"

"Win, I don't..."

The door opened and Al came in, hair wet from his bath, dressed for bed in button up pajamas. He blinked at the two of them before closing the door back behind him and crossing his arms. "Serious talk?"

Ed nodded. "Granny."

"Ah." Al sat on his bed, careful of the chalked array.

"We can't, can we?" Ed asked his little brother.

"I think we should before she figures it out on her own."

"What if," Winry spoke up, "we just don't tell her about what she will definitely not approve of. We can be entirely honest about everything else."

Ed looked to Al. "That seems to be the only real way to keep this up."

Al shook his head. "I don't think she'll buy it, considering we bed each other together. She is no fool."

"It's worth a shot, at least," Ed said. Then he relented. "I don't know. You were always better at talking to people, even when we were kids."

Winry hugged him close. "Let me talk to her. I should be able to straighten all of this out, but I think it would be better it we did baby steps."

"How?"

"I'll..." She reconsidered. "I'll start off by telling her that I can't and won't choose one of you over the other and that both of you were willing to share me in your lives. Doesn't that sound at least believable?"

Al hummed. "Don't come off too emotional. She'll see through it. We've settled our relationship already. We don't need her to rock the boat, which she may feel the need to do in order to get a result she favors. Explain that we've been steady for months now. That should, hopefully, keep her from coming after Ed and me in our sleep."

Winry breathed a sigh of relief, clutching a hand to her chest. "I always feel better after I'm with you two. I'll bring it up with her while you guys are in town tomorrow." She pressed a kiss to Ed's lips. "Love you." She crossed the room to do the same to Al. "I love you." Al touched a hand to her cheek before letting her go. She padded to the door. "G'night."

He turned to Al. "I'm not sure I want you to test this thing yet."

Al smiled. "I'm not so sure I want to yet either. Besides, the theory is a little weird, even in the traditional alchemy."

"What do you mean?"

"Ignoring the Xingese glyphs and pentacles, look." Al knelt outside the circle and pointed.

Ed sat on the other end of the circle, trying to spot the flaw. The array's lines had been extended properly up the sides of the glass. It wasn't orthodox, but it was well within the realm of sanity. "No, that wasn't what I meant. The extension is fine."

"No it's not, brother. You're stretching the center of the circle into the ascending arrays, not the border."

"I'm stretching both. And like I said, it's fine. It's the junction points between east and west theory that are still the issue."

"Well, duh," Al rolled his eyes. "The eastern theory is based on basics while the western theory is as advanced as it comes."

"Yeah. It is simple!" Ed stood up in a huff. "It doesn't have to be anything more advanced because simplicity is the key here! We are just aiming for a basic expansion of the reaction, not a purpose for that part of the reaction. We need a blank method."

"You can't just create an array without a purpose, which is why I suggested the array be used to build a large building when you started this."

"Far too complex. A sterilizing quarantine is enough."

"That's what you were going for?" Al raised to his feet, glaring. "No wonder this thing looks so messy!"

"Guh! So now that we're on the same page again, look," Ed snatched Al's hand and used it to point so they'd both see what he was meaning. "It's this junction point that is mucking up the energy transfer between planes of the array."

Al squinted, but Ed felt a shiver run up the younger man's arm. Still so reactive to touch. "No, it's the mix now between what you were doing and what I thought we were doing. You look." Al tugged their pointing fingers to another place. "Starting here is the main issue. This glyph has nothing to do with creating a quarantine. And this one does what for the array?"

"What are you even talking about?" Frowning, Ed stepped around the chalk to stand next to his brother. He switched hands so that he was wrapped around Al, almost in the same space. Both of their right hands joined to point at the array. "Show me again."

Al took in a shaky breath. "It's here. It just sticks out."

Oh, this was mean. Ed smirked, leaning in to speak quietly into Al's hair, "That glyph represents construction of a building or an exterior wall or, in this case, a false border."

Al was stiff and trembling. "I don't think you can use it for that." Ed grinned as his brother fought valiantly against his baser desires. "And the other point just looks slapped on."

He leaned into Al's back, their bodies pressed together. "Where?"

Al sucked in another deep breath and pivoted to glare back him. "Seriously?"

"I'm all for multitasking."

His brother was not amused, but judging by the tent in his pants, he was more than a little aroused. Al glanced away, raising a brow at what he saw. He pulled away from Ed, taking back his hand in the process, and clapped.

Ed gulped. Took it too far. What the hell was his little brother plotting?

Al leaned over the neatly swept pile of broken glasses and gingerly touched the shards with his fingers. The reaction illuminated the room in a flash, though whatever Al had made was hidden from view. He spun around on the ball of his foot. The glass was held behind his back. "Multitasking?"

"...Yeah," Ed coughed.

"Okay, that means you can shut up and listen at the same time, right?" The look on Al's face hinted at a smirk, though it hid behind large focused eyes that Ed could feel on his skin. Ed swallowed back some drool and nodded. Al circled around him, keeping whatever he transmuted out of sight.

"Look at that glyph on the right anterior quadrant." Al rest a hand on Ed's shoulder as he stood behind him. "Doesn't it seem unnecessary? The only reason I can attribute it is that it might act as a balance, but for what?"

The tables being turned on him was not something Ed expected. Trust Al to call him out on his shit. He wet his lips. "It is to bala-" a warm, rounded bar of glass was unceremoniously pressed against lips.

Al, damn him, still had an inch of height on him. He trapped Ed with an arm around his middle and a smooth, tapered glass rod at his mouth. "Rhetorical, brother. And you might want to soak this thoroughly. It's the only lubricant you're getting."

Ed felt himself go ridged with want and horror. He looked closer at the glass, from what he could see of it. It was as long as Al's cock and much wider at the base. He made to respond, but Al just forced the thing over his tongue.

"Now maybe if you used that symbol in the ascending pattern," Al tugged off both of their belts with his free hand, one after the other, "that would do exactly what you are wanting." He undid the front of Ed's pants, drawing out the heavy cock trapped within. Ed moaned around the glass, feeling a trail of spit dribble down his chin. His pants dropped to his ankles and he could feel Al's clothed dick pressed against his ass.

"Get on your hands and knees. You can see what I'm talking about better." Al pulled the sopping wet glass out Ed's mouth and helped him to the floor.

Ed couldn't help the smirk. His brother was fucking smooth. He was careful not to smudge the chalk as he did what he was told. But then, realization struck. That thing was about to go-

The tip of the thing pressed against him. He could hear that Al was saying words, he caught a stray reference to the symbol of the sky, but his attention was drawn to a single point. He couldn't think enough to be embarrassed by that.

In it went, slow and small, gradually widening. Al was a genius. And pointing at the array with his free hand. "See what I mean? That aspect of the glyph is flawed in that position."

Admittedly, the only word Ed heard was "position." But that close to the array, he could see that the symbol did seem off just so. His mind was racing, a distinct want to reach for the piece of chalk to fix the error mixed with base desires to just lean back and engulf that glass toy. His inner animal won out, his hips canting. Al chuckled winningly, finishing the job and pushing the toy in completely.

"Now that you've got that going for you, want to help me fix this?" Al asked, all calm and modestly superior.

Ed gulped in a breath of air. The wide base of the toy was resting right against his prostate. Entirely unfair. Every time he took a breath, it shifted just enough. Words came to him even before they registered in his mind. "The array or your erection?"

Al laughed, "Both."

"Yeah, this circle has turned out to be plain crap," he attempted for a coherent statement, but his words were splintered with moans and shifts of his hips.

"I was trying to be nice." Al pulled their pants and shoes off, turning Ed over to lie on the floor. "We'll just have to erase it and start again." Al's cock nudged at Ed's hole, pushing the toy in just a little.

"What're'ya doin'?" Any finer aspects of Ed's speech capabilities were lost to him at that moment.

"I was planning on going in you, too." Al's smirk was fucking audible. And the concept of being that full was horrifying.

"Like hell you are!" Ed regained an instant of clarity. He reeled on Al, switching their positions. The chalk from the floor was smudged against their skin and shirts. He propped himself over Al, pushing away any clothing barring his path.

Two years of putting meat on Al's bones and he was still lanky. Ed licked a stripe up his chest. Still tasted of milk, though a bitter tang of chalk mixed into the familiar flavor. Ed drew a nipple in his mouth and felt his brother wriggle beneath him. He ran his hands over Al's torso, trying to stimulate every nerve within reach. His fingers light, listening to Al's breath as it hitched.

Al wasn't passive by any means, his hands traveling, back arching, his legs tangling with Ed's, trying to experience all feelings at once. Their cocks grinded together.

Ed pushed into that grind, coming up for air, and.... the toy shifted with his movement. His pushed his hips back and forward into Al's again, and the base of that toy slid right over his...

"Fuck, Al, I can't move without it-"

Al reached a hand around him and pressed on it. Ed couldn't even breath. "You've fucked while being fucked before, brother. And if you don't do something soon, I will ram myself in you with that rod.... I wonder how tight you'd be."

Ed pinched Al's nipple hard and took both their dicks in one hand. "I want you in me right now, Al. Take this thing outta me."

Al smiled, "I'd really like to, but I'm not going to."

"W-what?"

"I want you in me, Ed. Winry's felt what it's like when you are filled and fucking her. I want that."

Ed swallowed. His brain had to be melting. He watched his own hands and body move before he gave them any orders, tearing away the final scraps of cloth still binding to Al's frame. He was lined up and ready when Al put up a hand.

"Lube, nightstand," Al pointed.

Ed grumbled and reached over to fish for the tin somewhere in the drawer of the nightstand. A minute of blind searching drew out a string of curses. He untangled himself from Al and trudged on his knees to visibly look in the damn drawer. A moment later, he felt Al sidle behind him, holding their bodies together. Ed let out a shiver as the glass inside him rubbed him as Al ran hands over his skin.

"I think having that in you is making you as sensitive as me."

Tin. Found. Ed pushed Al into the side of the bed, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist. A quick pop off of the tin's lid, a swipe of its contents over his cock, and he lined up with Al's hole. A steady push up as Al bore down and fuck yes.

Ed angled himself to push in hard when his ass pressed just so against the hard floor. "Ghn!"

"Hmm?"

He had to catch his breath. At this rate, he wouldn't last. Time to take advantage of Al's sensitivity. He went straight for the weak spots, plucking at Al's nipples and kissing up his jugular to his ear. A pump in and out, drawn slow. It all turned Al into putty in his lap.

Ed needed a better position. He rolled them over, careful of Al's head banging against the ground. He pressed his ass against the side of the bed and the toy pushed into him. Oh, the was good. Not as good as Al fucking him, but considering Al was engulfing his dick, he had little complaints. So. Fucking. Good. He fucked into Al, bouncing off the side of the bed each time to fuck himself.

"Al, I'm..."

Al took himself in his hand and pulled at one of his nipples. It was the dirtiest fucking dream that Ed had witnessed and lost it inside of Al's ass.

Al came in a stream over their stomachs, his head tilted back as his back arched. A release of tension and they wrapped their arms around each other in the after glow.

"Bed?" Al prompted.

"Nuh-uh." Moving wasn't happening.

Al laughed. "Don't you want that thing out of you?"

Ed didn't answer, already asleep.

***

"It's stuck."

Al laughed until his eyes watered.

"I'm serious, Al! I need help."

Al sobered, but only just enough to speak, "You really do need help picking out glasses this morning, Ed."

Ed glared bloody murder.

He continued his glare over breakfast.

Winry glanced between them conspiratorially. She waited until Granny had gone to the shop before she said, "What exactly is going on with you two?"

Ed slapped a hand over Al's mouth, a nervous grin crossing his own. "Absolutely nothing, Win. We have to head to town, now," he glared again at his brother, "don't we, Al?""

Al couldn't hold back his muffled giggles even as Ed dragged him outside. Ed glanced back, seeing Winry at the door, shaking her head with a fond smile. They crested a hill before Ed released his brother.

Al laughed wholeheartedly, holding his sides.

"You could have helped me out, you know," Ed spat emphatically.

Al quieted and hugged him from behind. "Yeah, but this presents some fun opportunities."

"I'd like to see what your reaction would be," he grumbled.

"I," Al spoke into his ear, "would be basking in it."

A thrill ran down his spine.

"And taking advantage of it." His brother ran a hand under his shirt.

Ed grabbed that hand and pulled them behind one of the low walls that bordered the road. He tackled Al to the grass, attempting to shove his tongue down the other man's throat. Al tried to come up for air, but he ran his tongue along the roof of Al's mouth and across his teeth. He could feel that urge building.

He lifted himself up and took to one knee over Al's shoulders.

Al undid his fly, tugging the cloth away to free Ed's bulging erection.

"I'm gonna wreck you, Al." He pushed the head of his cock passed Al's kiss-swollen lips. "And you're going to enjoy it, aren't you?"

Al poked a finger to Ed's ass in reply. Ed saw red, plunging into his brother. He didn't care about the teeth rubbing sharply against him, it only adding to the experience. Al bent his head up to take in more, holding Ed by his rear to keep him in place.

The constant firmness of the glass toy weighed heavy, arousing him just by being there. Al pressed on it again through Ed's clothes, fucking him with it in the tiniest of motions.

Ed had to stand up quickly, tightening his fingers around the base of his dick to keep from splattering come all over Al's face and hair. "Turn over," he clenched his jaw, "right now."

Al's eyes dilated. He practically spun on the ground, getting on his knees, taking off his pants. Ed dropped behind him, jerking the pants down and yanked his hips back.

Al landed his hands on the earth to brace himself. Ed went from just entering to balls deep again and again. There was no delicacy, just straight desire. Ed took it all and spilled himself inside, bowing over Al's back as he claimed him.

Unyielding goddamned toy. That pressure, solid and weighty, was slowly driving him mad. He was still hard within Al's ass, driving into him just as before with the same purpose.

"Ed..." Al moaned into the back of one hand.

He took a quick glance around. No one in site. He heaved Al from the ground, bending him over the low stone wall they hid behind. He pushed into him, finding that cluster of nerves and causing his brother to shout into his palms.

Al came all over the rocks, moaning as he did, meeting each thrust even after. Ed lost all thought, mind devoured by want. That friction. That push and pull. That fucking glass thing shoved inside him. He came again, resting over Al, his breath hard to take, thirsty beyond all reason.

He clenched down again and the want began anew.

"Al, please," he whimpered in desperation.

Al moved from under him, in the process of resettling his clothes. He smiled, sweet and innocent. "No."

"Eeh?" Ed blinked, turning to double check that it was indeed Al that said that.

"I said 'No.' I'm not taking it out until we get back."

"Al, please," he repeated, sinking to the dirt, his arms draped over the wall. "I can't take it."

Al brought him to his feet and kissed him soundly. "No. Because I know that when Winry finds out, she'll beat us both to a pulp if we don't share your current state with her."

Ed took his head in his hands. "You're gonna kill me, Al. You and Winry both."

He felt Al pat him on the shoulder. "La petite mort," the smirk was audible. His pants were put back into place, a kiss to his cheek. "C'mon, Ed, we still have to go to town."

He followed, numb for a few shaky steps. The toy rubbed against his insides, pressing just right with every shift of his feet.

He made it twenty more paces before taking Al again.

***

Ed set the box of new glasses on the counter. He felt drained. He went straight to the sink, reached for the cupboard, looking for something to drink out of before remembering all the glasses were either upstairs, in the box, or in him. He bent over and drank from the faucet.

"Didn't he need to ever... you know...?" Winry's voice sounded like it was coming closer.

"Well, yeah, but I cleaned it and put it back in him after that," Al said nonchalantly as they came in the kitchen.

"That's kinda...." Ed watched Winry look his way, angled though he was over the sink. "Ed, are you okay?"

He nearly drowned at the sight of her. She was a guardian angel, there to help him out of his predicament that his evil brother had put him into. He stood up, wiped the water from his lips, and bent forward to rest his forehead in her ample chest. "Save me, Win. Al's an addict," was what he intended to say, which came out as an incomprehensible muffle between her boobs.

She giggled, holding him. "Al's been rough, hmm?"

He nodded.

"And that's what was making you act so strange this morning?"

He nodded again, nuzzling deeper into her cleavage.

"Need a sandwich?"

He came up for air, "Please, I am so hungry."

She laughed and hugged him. "Go get cleaned up and I'll make you a big lunch." She spun him around and pushed him gently toward the door. He felt himself become less energetic as he went along, not looking forward to the steps. Her voice found him again, but she was speaking to his brother. "And, Al, go take that thing out of him. He needs at least a moment of peace today."

Al's footsteps were soon gaining on him, and his brother helped him up the stairs to the bathroom.

Al started the shower while Ed shucked his clothes. "It'll take a minute to warm up, Ed."

Ed hummed in reply, leaning against the wall. He watched as Al stripped off his clothes as well. He gave his little brother a begging look.

Al smiled, "I'm not going to do anything bad." He reached up a hand and gently pulled the tie out of Ed's hair. "Besides, I could use one, too."

Satisfied, he nearly fell asleep against wall. He heard Al stick an arm in to test the water. A moment later, Al's wet hands were leading him under the spray.

Ed's back was pressed against Al's chest, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling. He reached out a hand toward the bar of soap, but Al took it from him to work it over his skin. He sighed and relaxed into the touch. 

Al lathered the soap, letting the water wash it away. He worked his way down, settling a hand over Ed's cock. Ed squirmed. "Al, c'mon."

"Uh-uh. I told you I wasn't going to do anything bad. You just need to get cleaned up."

"If you say so."

Al lathered the soap again, rubbing down Ed's loins before kneeling to clean his legs. Ed was maneuvered to lean his back against the shower wall. His younger brother pressed his lips to the freshly washed skin. Ed felt Al's hands rising up behind him to cup his rear.

Ed laughed once, tired and warm. "You liar." His tone lacked any bite.

"I need to get that thing out of there, so you need to relax, Brother." Al kissed at his pelvis.

He couldn't deny it felt nice. "Do whatever."

Al nodded against him and pressed against his pucker with two fingers. "You're really loose."

Ed didn't bother with a reply.

Al moved his lips to the base of Ed's cock, suckled on the sensitive flesh. His fingers moved into Ed, sliding passed the glass to grip it.

Ed moaned, feeling the toy move inside him. Despite his exhaustion, he could feel his body regain interest. His brother must have felt it, too, because soon he was encompassed by that sweet mouth. He weaved his fingers through Al's short hair, his flaccid penis getting full and needy. Within seconds, he was hard in his brother's mouth.

The toy was pumped inside him. He was oversensitized, feeling every pass of the oversized base rub against him. Al played his body, knowing it better than he did himself. He was hot, that familiar pressure in his belly rising. Without any warning, he felt an overwhelming orgasm flush his system, but his dick was hard as a rock.

Al pulled away, pulling out the toy and looking up at him. He smiled slyly. "You just came in your ass, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Ed couldn't breath. He would have fallen over if he could have moved. He heard the toy being set in the floor of the shower, and Al took him in his mouth again, cradling his balls in one hand.

"Al," he swallowed, "I'm going to pass out at this rate."

"I'm sorry," Al sat him down on the bath bench, "I can't seem to get enough." He stood up and kissed Ed with an urgency behind it. "I guess I'm making up for lost time?"

"Kick a man while he's down," Ed joked. He kissed Al back, speaking when he caught his breath, "Do what you need to, Al. But don't expect me to come again. I'm spent."

Al turned around and impaled himself. Ed reached around to fondle his  brother's neglected cock. Al moaned, lifting and lowering himself to a slow and steady beat. His breath came in puffs, his back was curved, his hands were braced against the wall. Ed admired that body, lithe and lanky and so completely Alphonse.

Water ran down their bodies, steam building inside the room. Ed felt a second, rather fifth, wind and pushed into Al, causing the younger man to cry out in surprise. Al rode him with renewed enthusiasm, and Ed kissed patterns on his shoulder blades. It felt so good, thrusting into Al, that heat coating him, Al's body moving with him. Al's body in general... Ed moaned into his brother's skin when Al clamped down on him. He jacked off Al's cock, feeling that telltale twitch before he came in his hand. Al called out his name and he was done for, spilling himself inside his brother for the countless time that day.

Ed hugged Al to his chest, holding him, inside him still, enjoying the contact.

Al sighed.

"Hmm?" Ed hummed sleepily.

"We really do need to get cleaned up."

"Mmm."

Al took to his feet slowly, and Ed let him go with no small reluctance. He felt a little cold until the water hit him again. He stood up as well. They cleaned up and headed to their room for fresh clothes and to stow away everything they'd soiled.

***

Ed sat to table and wished he could open his stomach like Gluttony. He wanted all of that food in his belly. Right now. Instead, he shoveled it in his mouth like a barbarian.

He looked up to see Winry staring at him like he had two heads. She looked to Al, "Well, despite you nearly draining him of all nutrients, I assume the trip to town was fine?"

Al laughed. "We nearly got caught behind the green barn at the cross roads, but yeah. Did you like the glasses we found?"

"Yeah, I think Granny'll like them, too." Winry took in a deep breath. "By the way, she thinks the two of you are mad at each other."

Both men looked at her in confusion.

She turned to Ed. "Your glare this morning wasn't exactly subtle."

"Oh," he said through a mouthful of bread. He gobbled it down quickly, the edge of his hunger now passed. "So, how did that effect the talk with her?"

"She was okay with it."

He and Al paused.

"Her experiences in life have made her a bit open minded, or so she told me." Winry trailed off and stared at the table.

"But...?" Al cued.

"Well. I mean, that is...."

Ed put down the bite he was about to take. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"She, uh, kind of already knew that I am with both of you."

Al's hands hit the table. "No."

Winry nodded, turning red.

"I thought I'd imagined it," Al said.

Realization dawned on Ed. "Wait, she walked in on us!? When?"

"Well," Winry began, "remember that time you were sitting on my bed and I was," her cheeks were flushed, "well, going down on you. Then Al came in and wanted to join us-"

"And you couldn't be bothered to move," Al deadpanned.

"So, Al just got behind me on the floor. That time," Winry finished.

Ed felt his head spin. "That was..."

"Right at the start, I know," Al said. "I thought I'd seen the door open and close, but my mind was on other things at the time."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I thought I'd imagined it," Al repeated.

Ed reached for some water, grimacing at the sight of the glass. At least the part of his relationship that was sensitive was still secret from the old lady.

***

The array was mocking him. Ed glared. It obstinately refused to reveal what was wrong with it, petulant young thing that it was.

The etched glasses sat to the side, awaiting Al's handy work to alter their lines. But first, Ed had to figure out the solution. His idea for the railroad status array had been fruitful, so why couldn't he figure this one out?

On his desk sat a reconfigured template of Scar's tattoos, from what Al could remember of them. They were set back into a normal circle array rather than their cylindrical design. He gave it a quick refresh, checking for clues. The balance between east and west based Xerxesian alchemy was so well blended that it bordered on incomprehensible.

Realization dawned on him and he snapped his focus back to his array. The elements of the array weren't properly blended! He still viewed them as separate!

"Ed? What do you see?" Al gripped his arm.

"We've been going about this the entirely wrong way, Al!" He held up the paper and pointed. "Look. See this right here? We were so confused by it before, but it's not just an alchemy or alkahestry element to the array, it's where they are being combined. We've just been setting one array on top of the other and hoping it works. That's not it at all!"

"That's amazing, brother! So what do we need to do to fix our array?"

"I have no idea!"

Al froze. Then he snorted. The hand on Ed's arm held tighter while his free hand clutched his stomach as he tried to keep himself from falling to the floor in laughter.

Ed held his brother up under the arms. "Not that friggin funny," he grumbled.

Al hugged him. "Sorry, sorry."

"Uh-huh." He rested his chin over Al's shoulder and closed his eyes.

And felt a kiss to his neck.

"Still haven't had enough?" he murmured and wrapped his arms around Al's back. He couldn't refuse the man anything.

"I think I get turned on by brilliance," Al said against his skin.

"Funny, I just had a moment of brilliance followed immediately by idiocy."

Al snickered, chest rumbling, lips running up Ed's throat. They moved together, and Ed maneuvered them to his bed, climbing over the younger man.

"Brilliance always out shines idiocy," Al smiled.

It was Ed's turn to snicker. "That was cheesy as hell, Al."

"A few years ago you'd have told me, 'Smooth one!'." Al pulled him down so that their shirts were pressed between them. The buttons pressed into their skin, uncomfortable, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"That was when I was also darning a red longcoat, regularly screaming at my commanding officer, and thought that-"

"-spikes were the most badass detail to add to anything?"

"Spikes are still badass!"

"Not the point."

"What side of this argument are you on, anyway?" Ed stopped as soon as he felt Al's hands grope his butt. "Seriously, Al?"

"You're complaining?" Al's fingers were undoing his belt.

"You're dodging the issue here."

"I'm doing no such thing," Al huffed. "I'm simply selecting a new objective."

"You've already conquered this objective, you know." Ed shifted automatically, allowing Al to take off his shirt for him. "Besides, it's getting late. Someone is gonna knock on that door soon for dinner."

Al sighed, though his face spoke volumes about what he thought of that excuse. "Not going to lie, there being a time limit is kind of a turn on as well."

"..." Ed had to hold in a giggle. "You've got the weirdest kinks."

A blush tinted Al's cheeks. "You like it," the younger man grumbled, then drew Ed's lips to his own. 

Ed could feel his abdomen start to roll, a pleasant tension making him squirm. He breathed, trying to tame himself.

Al licked at his ear.

He pushed Al into the mattress, pinning him down, grinding their clothed erections together. Al arched beneath him, his mouth open. He made a sight that Ed wished he could have photographed and kept forever, all panting and begging for it. He captured those lips, delving his tongue between them. 

The moist flesh of Al's mouth drew him in, unhurried, slowing down his pace with a sense of calm enjoyment. He blushed as the thought ran its course that it was almost as though Al's body had been made for this purpose. If he'd known then what he knew now, just how deep his love for Al truly was... He shook his head, coming up for air and nuzzling Al's neck.

His fingers reached to undo the buttons on his brother's shirt. The top one opened, the next, slowly revealing that flawless skin. A trail of nibbles followed his fingers, inching down Al's chest.

Al went rigid, pushing Ed off and staring at the door. The sound of it still creaking open with momentum snapped a realization. Ed turned.

Pinako stood at the door with an indescribable look on her face. She crossed her arms, silent for a few beats before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose I should have seen something like this coming," she said evenly.

Ed's jaw gaped open, trying to aid in forming some intelligent reply to explain the situation but instead made him the vision of a fish out of water.

"In any case, get cleaned up and come downstairs. We'll discuss it over dinner." The old woman didn't bother to shut the door, simply turning and walking back the way she'd come.

Ed turned back to his brother with a shocked stiffness to his movements.

"That... just..." Al blinked, leaning back on his elbows.

Ed nodded blankly. He slowly got off the bed and straightened his clothes. When he looked back to Al, his brother was doing much the same, lying down and buttoning his shirt.

Al glanced to him and then away. "She wants to 'discuss' this."

Ed glared at the clock on his nightstand and then to the door. "I think your kinks have some obvious flaws."

Al punched him in the side.

***

Winry was staring at him again. He could feel her eyes boring a hole into his skull. She would shift it away to Al for a moment before putting him under her watch again. He was avidly taking note of the exact proportion of mass his meal consisted of and how that might be observed via an explosive reaction. It was better than reciting the Periodic Table.

Pinako cleared her throat from the head of the table, and Ed felt himself shrink. He knew she wasn't going to take his and Al's relationship well. And that Winry was involved too. He'd be surprised if his plate wasn't laced with arsenic.

There was no telling just what the old mechanic would do. She had so many options. Hopefully she'd take mercy on Al. He'd only just regained his body. But... as for the elder Elric brother, he had no such excuse for forgiveness after enchanting Pinako's granddaughter into an already taboo relationship of three people without it also being partially incestuous.

Then again, Winry was a grown adult. So were all parties involved. It was consensual. And no offspring would be made that were from him and his brother becoming amorous. What business of it was hers if the three of them loved each other? He opened his mouth to speak his mind and glared at the old hag.

Pinako laughed.

Huh?

And she kept laughing. She took off her spectacles to wipe her eyes.

"You kids think this is the only time I've seen partnerships of this kind? Ha!" She sobered, smirking and setting her eye piece back in place. "There's a reason I haven't told you about your grandfather, Winry. I never knew which one of my conquests he could be!"

Ed looked dumbfounded to Winry. She was as red as his old coat. He remembered back to his time at old Dominic's in Rush Valley. The man had called Granny Pinako the Pantheress of Resembool. Things suddenly made more sense.

"Next time any of you three decide to get in bed together, moan into a pillow if you want to be discrete," Pinako huffed, digging into her meal.

"But..." Al stammered, "what about just earlier when...?"

Granny chewed her food, leveling her eyes at the young man. "I knew you both were vying for Winry's attentions, but I didn't count on the two of you being so bold." She shrugged.

"So, your reaction was because...?" Ed cued.

"What do you think, Ed? I was expecting you to be hovering over an array, not Alphonse."

Ed went back to looking at his food.

"Well, that's settled. Now eat, all of you!" Granny snapped.

***

Ed laid back on his bed, thoroughly cowed. It was the middle of the night, and he still felt a little numb at having all his worries simultaneously thrown in his face and to the winds.

He heard Al shuffle under the sheets across the room. He turned his gaze toward the younger man, seeing a smudge of blonde by the subtle glow from behind the curtains. A breath filled his lungs and was released. It felt good. Seeing Al's form swell and deflate in time with his own breaths was always reassuring.

Granny knows about us, Al had said after they got ready for bed, his intent blatant, so now we shouldn't have to be so timid. Ed thought long and hard on those words. Winry had gone to her room after dinner without speaking at all.

No matter what he tried, he just couldn't find sleep. He listened once more and heard nothing but Al's breathing. He got up and opened the door as quietly as he could, stopping it before it got to that angle where it squeaked.

Automail didn't make for very stealthy barefoot tiptoeing, but he thought he did a damn good job of it. He inched his way over to Winry's room, not bothering to knock. Her curtain was wide open, letting in a full stream of moonlight to illuminate the floor. He smiled at that. Her window faced east, and the moon was still rising in the sky just above the top of her window frame.

Winry was sleeping soundly. He sat at the edge of her bed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, though it hadn't been close enough to obscure her features. She didn't shift or hum or anything, just was relaxed and oblivious. He could appreciate that, internally grimacing at some of the more vivid nightmares that had rudely stabbed him in the brain. He shook his head to dispel the thought and went back to taking in the woman before him.

He didn't compliment her enough. He thanked her constantly, but hardly ever paid her a kind word. He did the same to Al, but that didn't make him feel as shitty. She was beautiful in ways he couldn't describe. He didn't have a taste for poetry, so the art of wordsmithing was all but lost to him. He didn't think she'd like him waxing flowery rhymes anyway. When he'd asked her two months back to show him how his leg was constructed, she had blushed and went all girly. But then he thought to whenever she would bring up an array with him and how his heart would start to flutter, so he didn't have room to talk.

Her features were beyond compare. She rolled onto her back, limbs stretched in an unflattering pose that made her all the more endearing. He had the foresight to hold back his own hair back before dipping down to kiss her. Strands still fell from his fingers, tickling the woman's cheeks and forehead. He didn't break the kiss, however.

And she responded to it, one hand drifting up blearily to cup the nape of his neck. He hummed in surprise, lifting up to see her. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, smiling up at him. "Ed?"

There were unvoiced questions that rang with his name. He shook his head, telling there was nothing wrong in the slightest. "Just awake."

"Time is it?"

He shrugged and bent down to kiss her again. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay." Her eyelids drooped shut.

"Night, Win." He moved to get up, but the hand around the back of his neck held on.

"Uh-uh. Stay," she slurred, tugging him down to her.

A chuckle escaped him. "For a few, but then I have to go back. Granny will come after me with her arsenal of tools."

"Ugh," she opened her eyes to roll them. "I just found out that she really has no idea who I happen to be descended from. She has no room to talk."

"Her house?" he offered weakly.

She scoffed, "With how much money I made off of working on you alone, I have more than earned this place." She pressed her lips to his throat.

"Winry!" he yelped.

She sucked at his skin hard enough to leave a mark. "I still don't want to wake her."

"Right, right." He ran his hands up her sides outside the sheets. Something didn't feel right. Too smooth. He looked at her bare shoulders and it clicked. She wasn't wearing night clothes. He groaned through clenched teeth and he ground on her thigh.

The sheets were ripped away, his thin shirt roughly yanked over his shoulders, and Winry was working her hand through the fly of his boxers. He drew her nipple into his mouth, bowed over, not caring it stunted her movements. He was on his own mission. He could feel the coarse texture of his tongue as it rubbed against it, making it pebble, and he could almost drool. Her free arm wrapped around his head as she contained a sweet sound within her chest. He toyed with the tip of it, pointing his tongue at the little divot centered at the peak.

Winry pushed him onto his back. He sucked in a gasp, glancing above him. He'd missed the footboard by less than an inch. He gulped, and Winry tore the remaining clothing off him. She had him in her hand, firm and unmoving. What the hell was she going to do to him? With how embarrassed she'd been at dinner, her revenge was sure to be severe.

She took the head between her lips, mimicking what he'd done to her breast, and he fought the urge to squirm. She pulled back the foreskin to lick at the slit and he jerked in her hand. A stroke and a draw of her tongue up his shaft. Dammit, she was getting way too good at this for not knowing what it felt like.

The tip of his dick met the back of her throat and he shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. She stayed there, swallowing around him. Goddammit, she didn't know what she was doing to him. He held in every sound, trying his best not to gurgle like a drowning man.

She palmed his sack, squeezing his balls between her fingers.

He came straight down her throat.

She rose slowly, testing her jaw before looking at him like the cat who caught the bird. "A little pent up?"

He blinked at her. "You're... you..." he stammered.

"Yes, I am, too. Wanna help me out with that?"

He couldn't have said no if he'd tried. His hands moved of their own accord, bringing the beautiful woman before him closer, pulling her forward until her core was mere inches from his tongue. She was drenched. He wrinkled his nose. The smell was potent, heavy with pheromones, and his biology was urging him to fucking ravish her.

His fingers met her before his mouth did, spreading out her folds, stretching them apart. He extended a finger into her, dipping it in deep, rubbing it against the wall closer to him to start revving her want. He just had to find that right place, that slow intense burn she craved in times like this.

"Nnngh!"

He smirked and ground against it. He beckoned his finger, pulling her down just enough and ran the tip of his tongue on her inner labia. Another pretty sound greeted his ears and he added a finger and a thrust to his movements. She dropped her hands to the footboard to brace herself. Her moans encouraged him, making his chest swell.

He spread his fingers apart, drawing his tongue toward the source of all that moisture. He never understood why, but it always reminded him of aluminium. He lapped it up running his tongue along with his digits, pushing into her in even pulses, building her up. She let out a stream of begs and curses, trying her best not to grind against him. 

His chin was coated with her. He wicked her juices away with his free hand, bringing his lips to her clit to nurse from it. His teeth teased it as he suckled.

She was getting a little too vocal. He halted everything, pressing a kiss to her thigh and peering up at her. Damn him to oblivion if she wasn't the most gorgeous woman on the planet. He forgot for two seconds why he'd stopped. Oh. Right.

"Winry," his voice was gentle and soft for one of the few times in his life, "you're the one who doesn't want to wake anybody."

She whined wordlessly, her brain a mess of hormones.

"So, how about this? I'll go here," he pressed the middle finger of his left hand against her ass, "when you get too loud, and-" He paused again, at first puzzled.

She had moaned in the good way at that. That made his dick twitch back to life. Fuck being exhausted. He pressed there again and got a similar reaction. Oh, damn his sentimentality for letting Al sleep, they should both be here for this, but he couldn't disturb Winry's want. The experiment had begun and spontaneous reactions were happening in real time.

His finger breached her ring. He watched her bite her knuckles. She backed onto his hands, allowing both sets of fingers to go deeper. He thrust with his left slowly. Al had brought her to this point when the three of them had been together last, but they'd all come so soon after... He ran his left index against her folds to gather more of her juices and nudged it in against his middle.

It went in slick and smooth. He licked her thigh with his whole tongue, letting his mind go primal. His hands moved of their own accord, alternating in and out. His left fingers scissored as much as he could stretch them apart. She was so fucking tight there.

His right hand abandoned its mission and wrapped around his weeping cock. Ooh! Perfect! Needed more... hadn't even moved yet and wanted more, please!

"Yes! Ed, please!"

Oh, he'd said that out loud-Wait, what? "Don't joke, Win."

"Dammit, Ed, now, before I...!"

He whipped his fingers out of her and lined his cock up before thinking back to what Al did last time they were all together. He thrust into her cunt once, coating himself in her, and lined up with her ass.

It took every amount of control he had to not plunge into her. His breath shaky, he said, "Lower onto me."

"Ed..."

She pressed herself down, allowing the head of his penis to sink into her. She bit her fist and stared at his face. Fuck if he didn't feel like a dirty man taking her as he was. He couldn't look away.

As she lowered herself inch by inch, her steady breaths turned short and shallow. Halfway down and he realized she was tighter than Al. That was the last coherent thought he had as she landed on his hips.

He gripped her hips and forgot he was human. All that existed was pleasure and he gave and took freely. Tight and heat and friction and fuck she was perfection and she was enjoying it. She moved over him of her own choice, taking it all and trying valiantly not to scream.

His right hand reached for her clit and rubbed solidly against it. She reached in blind desperation for a pillow behind her and he smirked, quickening his movements.

She found the edge of her sheet and wadded it around one hand to muffle her moans. He tugged her down so her torso ran parallel to his. The tip of his tongue teased her ear, dipping in just enough for her to clamp down on his cock. The first digits of his fingers dove into her cunt, his palm resting against her mons. She didn't disappoint. Her back arched, pressing her cleavage onto his chin. He lapped at the skin in reach without thought, drawing a pretty nipple in his mouth and nursing as he drove into her ass again and again.

He felt her lips against his temple and finally understood the litany she'd been spouting as she got closer to his ear. "... please, harder, Edward. Your hand, too! Please, I want to feel what it'll be like when you and Al are both inside me!"

Reality snapped back into place at the same moment; he came hot and streaming inside her, his yell dampened by her chest. He rode it out, torturing her clit as he pounded her ass.

And she clenched over him, a silent scream trying to rip from her lungs.

She caught her breath as he softened inside her. Limply falling to the side, she moaned in sleepy content.

He was wide awake. And in need of another bath.

***

Laying flat on his back in bed seemed to be his go to retreat. He was pissed. He was stupid. And he was ignorant. He didn't even know what all he didn't know, and it was driving him out of his fucking mind.

The array had been looked at, fiddled with, checked, double checked, triple checked by Al, and finally erased in favor of a single circle with a bunch of glasses set in the center to keep them out of the way.

"The ceiling isn't going to hold the answer, you know." Winry sat at the edge of his bed.

He turned over to glare at the wall.

Winry puffed out a quick sigh. For a moment, all was silent. A pillow came out of nowhere and smacked the side of his head. Reinforced with a fist.

"Ouch! What the hell?" He reeled on her, twisting back around to yell at her.

"Oh, stop being such a wuss."

"You punched me in the head! I'd say that's an adequate reaction!"

"Through a pillow! Such a baby!" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like it's the first time I've hit you in the head."

"That doesn't make it better!"

"You gonna wallow in your misery or do something about it?"

He leveled a heavy stare at her. Then he sighed and sat up. "Yeah, I get it."

"Good." She crossed her arms, meeting his gaze fearlessly. "Because the other day, Al got you all to himself, and I'm not going to lie. I am more than a little jealous."

Ed felt heat worming through cheeks. And elsewhere. "Really?" He grinned his bashfulness away. "And here you were being so motivational for me to get out of bed. Now you want to join me?"

"That's not what I - I mean, you know what I..."

He watched in twisted glee as Winry sputtered, trying to keep her high ground and tumbling into the dirt with him. "Well, if you feel so strongly about not 'wallowing in bed' with me," he leaned toward her and muttered just beside her, "there are plenty of other places I can do you."

She shuddered like a leaf.

He stood up fluidly and scooped her into his arms. She flailed with a cry before throwing her arms around his neck. "Ed!"

He kissed her, silencing her. "Wouldn't want to disturb Granny again by being so loud, now would we?"

She glared at him. He laughed and nearly dropped her.

"So, princess, where shall your chariot deliver you this fine... morning?"

"Evening."

"Evening!?"

"Oh, no!" she batted her eyes, resting the backs of her fingers over her brow, "It seems I'm being spirited away by some ruffian! Whatever shall I-oh for the love of-I'm stopping whatever the hell that was turning into. Corny jerk."

"I thought the sun was just coming up! It's already sunset?"

"Yeah, you totally moped the day away." She snuggled closer to his warmth. "And Al is distracting Granny right now, so I thought we should take advantage."

Ed glared through the floor in Al's general direction. "Him and his damned time limits," he groaned under his breath.

But that gave him an idea. He set Winry back on the bed. "Go ahead and take off your clothes for me."

Winry turned the cutest shade of pink. She peeled away her top, wearing that black strap underneath that she used to wear when she worked on his automail. A scar from a cinder burn showed on her ribs, which was why she became such an avid apron wearer. Then she took it off, too, and Ed had to consciously remind himself that he needed to undress as well.

Clothes scattered and forgotten, Ed leaned down to steal her lips. She bloomed before him, opening herself to him. He leaned her against the sheets and skimmed over her sides with his fingertips. He pressed against her core, lifting her legs around his waist. She wrapped her hand behind his neck, the other twisting into his hair.

He slipped against her folds, brushing her clit with the head of his cock, slow and wetter with each pass. She shifted beneath him, trying to aim herself so that he'd go inside. He hid his smirk against her jaw, dipping down to lick at her collarbone. She whimpered, still trying to arrange herself against him so that he'd enter her.

"Edward, please!" she begged softly.

Just what he was waiting for. He locked eyes with her. "Hold on to me."

She put her arms around his neck.

"No, really hold on. Good, that's it." He felt her grip tighten. In one forward thrust, he was buried in her, kissing her to silence her shout. He lifted her from the mattress, keeping her up by her legs and stepping away from the bed.

He thrust into her again, standing away from the bed and the wall. Nothing to support them. She squealed, holding on for dear life.

And clamping down on him like a vice.

He leaned back a degree and lifted her hips away, pulling his pelvis back, then slammed the two of them together. Winry groaned, trying to move on her own, but nearly dropped herself. "Ed!" she moaned into his neck.

"Not too loud, Win, or we'll have an audience again." To his own shame, in the tiniest corner of the back of his mind, he was staring to understand Al's enjoyment of limits during sex. He plowed into Winry and threw all thought to the wind.

"I can't move or I'll fall."

"Yep. So just let me do the work." He nuzzled against her ear and growled low, "You're completely at my mercy, and we both know how I can be sometimes."

She moaned his name again and he couldn't think of anything else but pleasing her. He didn't have to let her know that. His arms under her legs, hands groping her ample posterior, he controlled every motion as he fucked her hard and slow.

Winry closed her eyes and rolled her hips in his hands. She ground against him every time they joined. Ed grinned wickedly, "You're rubbing your clit against me, aren't you, Win?"

Her eyes snapped open, a full blush shooting across her face. "...uh-huh."

Ed kissed her, pulling her tight against him. His tongue dipped into her mouth, running alongside her own, wet and sloppy. Their teeth clicked and Ed tilted his head to a better angle. He ravaged her mouth with the same enthusiasm that he took her cunt.

He couldn't control the thrusts of his hips anymore, his cock begging for more friction. Hell, he wanted Al in his ass right at that moment. The stray thought to use that toy came to mind and he had to stop himself from coming right then.

Winry used her full body grip on him to her advantage, holding her arms firm to brace herself. She squeezed his waist with her knees, popping her hips back only to punch them forward.

Ed barked a shout into her throat. Oh, and she did it again. Dammit, she was tight, too. He pushed himself forward to meet her. Yes! The friction was perfect, building and building. She moaned into her arm, contracting down hard as she came. He saw white, teeth clenched, his tongue pressed behind them to keep sound from escaping. He buried himself deep as he came hard.

He nearly dropped her in the afterglow, his limbs trying to jelly on him. He managed to let her step down and they both laid down on the bed to catch their breath.

"So..." Winry said after some minutes had passed, "Behind the green barn?" She grinned.

"Sonofa-yeah," he groaned into hands. "Among other places."

"Mmm. You owe me a couple more, then."

"I shouldn't be complaining-"

"You're right, you shouldn't-"

"... but I'm going to die of dehydration if you two keep this pace up."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let you rest." She reached for her clothes, dressing herself sluggishly. "I mean, Al is going to have to switch out with you at some point."

Ed laughed outright. "You're ruthless."

***

Damn that fucking array! Damn Granny for all those fucking looks she gave! Damn his lovers for using his room(bed) for their coupling. "Take a mental break," they had said. He sat on the porch next to the old hag and wondered if he should pick up smoking.

"Dog house, Ed?" Granny finally spoke up after exhaling a smooth cloud of smoke.

"Ugh, no." He stood up, about to step off the porch for a walk. He could just hear that colonel bastard in his head, making some snark-ass remark about him being a dog and needing a walk. He planted his butt firmly back in his seat and glared at the horizon.

Granny chuckled at his expense. She tapped out the ash from the bowl of her pipe, snuffing it out with her heel in the same place she'd been doing so for obvious decades. Den nudged her hand with his head, knowing that both hands were free to give pets. Ed watched as she scratched behind the old dog's ears.

"What is stopping the progress on your research?"

Ed had to look at her face to comprehend that she'd spoken. When it registered, his scowl deepened. "I'm out of my league."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard such an absurd thing exit that mouth of yours, Ed," Granny chided.

He flinched and looked away. "I just don't have all the answers I need."

"When have you ever?" The old woman let out a breath that would have been a sigh had it not mimicked the way she let out her exhale of smoke moments before. "If I'd known that it would send you into this kind of a mental slump, I would never have told you what happened to us that day."

Guilt was a bitch, one he'd been courting since his early years. He sunk into the bench and tried to make his mind go blank.

"Talk to Winry."

"Huh?"

"Talk to Winry," Granny repeated. "She's young, her mind full of new ideas that I can't be bothered with anymore. I have a feeling she'll be able to give you an idea to work with." At that, the old woman stood to her minuscule full height and sauntered for the door. "Oh, and I'll be heading out early tomorrow. That hand frame is finally finished and I have to keep my appearances up in town or they'll think I'm dead. Don't stay in bed all day."

Ed gaped at her, turning away to hide the blush that washed over his face. "O-o-okay. We'll be f-fine."

The door closed and he had to fight off the urge to run upstairs and interrupt the scene going on there. And to be fair, he'd have to go to bed at some point...

Nah, let them freak out tomorrow morning when he put Al's face between Winry's legs and did him from behind without vocal restraints. He laughed to himself. Time to use up all the hot water in the tank.

***

It was early when Ed heard Granny leave the house. He let a wide smirk overcome his face and glanced over to Al, still snoozing the morning away.

Ed went to Winry's room boldly, not muffling his steps. He opened the door without preamble and saw a sleeping Winry tangled in her sheets. He slid the sheets away and gently gathered her in his arms, taking her back to the room he shared with Al, depositing her next to the sleeping man.

He watched as the two sleepers gravitated toward one another and couldn't keep a tender smile from wiping away his mischievous intentions. He almost didn't want to disturb the moment.

Almost.

Winry was already bare, but Al still insisted on wearing some kind of pajamas, so Ed worked the clothes off of him. Al groaned in his sleep, taking Winry in his arms after his top was removed.

Ed had to concentrate to keep his movements slow and gentle. He took off Al's pants and boxers and salivated at the site of his nude lovers wrapped around each other. In a split second, he was behind Al, kissing up the younger man's neck. Ah, and Al responded so sweet. He pulled Winry closer and stretched his chin to allow Ed more access.

Damn that smell and taste of Al's skin. Ed couldn't get over how pleasant that hint of milk could be, but it reminded him of cream. He lapped at his brother's flesh and felt his blood flow redirect within himself.

Al finally roused, bumping his hips back. Ed watched him blink the sleep from his eyes and grinned as realization crossed the younger man's face.

"I like waking up like this," Al murmured into Winry's hair. Then he tensed. "What about--"

"Gone for most of the day," Ed admitted, his little plan now a thing of the past. He just wanted to be as close to his lovers as possible. "We have the house to ourselves."

A switch must have flipped somewhere. Al shivered and shamelessly grinded back against him. He wrapped an arm over Al's hip and palmed the growing erection, sandwiching it against Al's stomach.

Al let out a breathy pant, shifting his hips to create some kind of friction. Ed rode those waves as they came, not even trying to penetrate, just rubbing between Al's cheeks.

And Winry awoke, too, instinctively loving and without concern. Ed fell in love with her again, watching her tongue a trail up Al's chest. The trust she put in the two of them was beautiful. Reaching Al's jaw, she smiled up at him and then to Ed, those big blue eyes damp with a yawn yet to emerge.

Ed's smile turned wicked and he winked at the lovely woman smiling at him. She blinked and then her expression turned sly. She nuzzled Al's neck and Ed sat up to reach for the nightstand. They'd thrown the tin of balm in there after last time... His hand met the cold solid glass phallus stored within and he blushed despite being naked in bed with two other people he was already intimate with. He shook his head, continuing his blind search. A piece of chalk, more scraps of paper, and fucking finally! He snatched up the tin greedily and was about to settle behind Al again, but he just had to watch.

Al had moved onto his back, Winry working her way south. Ed's mouth went dry, knowing just how this was going to feel. The tin was placed back on top of the nightstand. He leaned against the headboard and took himself in his hand.

Seeing Winry work Al's cock into her mouth was a fucking dream. Al's over-sensitivity made the man writhe on the mattress. Winry backed off, only the tip in her mouth, sucking it against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, guarding her teeth. She opened her mouth and pocketed him in her cheek, sucking him like a straw.

She came off for the briefest of moments before dragging her tongue down his shaft and over his balls. Al's eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, but Ed enjoyed watching Winry worship his brother. She thumbed over the head, baring down at the source of the pre dripping out. She drew a ball between her lips, mawing with the right amount of pressure. Al cried out in pleasure, unable to hold it back.

Ed couldn't wait anymore. He moved behind Winry and ran his tongue from clit to crack in one long draw. She shivered and moaned, and fucking yes, he could finally hear the two of them without having to worry about hiding it. He lined himself up with her cunt and dove right on in.

Her head lifted and Al opened his eyes and caught his breath. Ed thrust in again, gripping Winry's hips and staring down at Al. He wanted in Al, too. Oh, "Win, take Al in your mouth again," he pulled back until just the head of him was left inside her.

He wished he could have seen her face just then, but he could imagine just based on Al's reaction alone. Winry had her mouth open, her tongue meeting the head of his brother's erection first. Then her lips would wrap around that head as she'd suck it in. Gorgeous and sloppy. Her head dipped down low and Al fisted the sheets as another cry was ripped from him.

"Yes, Win, Al!" He pressed in again and back out, repeating the movements deliberately. "Ah, whatever you're doing to Al, Win, keep doing it until you come." His voice felt gravely in his throat, and his hips picked up the pace. He wasn't worried about coming too soon; the number of times he'd come in the last week alone made him certain he'd outlast them all. "I bet her mouth feels wonderful, doesn't it, Al?" He saw his brother tremble, reaching his hand to his mouth. "No, please, I want to hear you."

Al went the best shade of pink, staring down at Winry working him. The man's hand hung in midair, halfway to covering his sound.

Ed reached out for it, placing it gently over Winry's sunny hair. Al threaded his fingers through the strands, and Winry must have done something good, because Al's husky voice called out, "Winry, yes, more!"

Ed bent over her back, leaning toward her ear. He reached a hand around her, fingering her clit and growling out, "Can you imagine what he'll sound like if you keep this up and I screw him?"

Winry clamped down hard, twisting her head to rest it beside Al's flushed cock as she came moaning.

Al grinned, free from the haze of pleasure enough to gain back some semblance of wit. "That's one for you," he patted Winry's head. "I got five the other day, so I'm sure we can give you a couple more than that."

Ed grinned, "Want to see me take him?" Winry's eyes opened, turning partway back to nod at him. He kissed her temple. "I think I'm wet enough now that I wont even need the balm." He teasingly swiped his tongue once over Al's cock before righting himself.

"You're awfully chatty," Al noted, squirming.

"Huh," he thought about it for a second. "Voicing my inner thoughts?"

"I want inside that head of yours," Winry smiled, moving to the side. "But for now, show me." She leaned against the headboard much like he had been earlier, licking her lips.

He wasn't one to disappoint. He crawled up the bed toward Al. "How do you want this?"

Al had a gleam in his eye. "Just like I am now. I'd like to see you both."

Ed drew Al's legs up and pressed his cock to the tight pucker between. "You don't need prepping?"

"I need you in me, brother."

No argument there. He shifted forward, watching Al's face for any sign of discomfort. Al was watching Winry until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, his chin tilting back.

"Ed...!"

He needed to hear that again. He drove in until he was balls deep, and fuck if Al could make someone come just by moaning.

"Please, more."

He thrust in, filling the younger man with his cock. He set a pace, shifting his hips as he searched inside. He wanted to hear his brother scream for him.

The mattress dipped, and Winry stretched out beside Al, kissing him. Her lips were still swollen and pink, sucking gently on Al's bottom lip. She let her tongue peek out, met by Al's, and Ed had a beautiful show, pumping into the man like life had no other purpose. Al's knees tightened around his waist, lifting his hips just enough that. "There! Augh, dammit, yes, Ed. More!" Al moaned, his forehead pressed against Winry's.

How could he refuse? He lifted Al by his hips, molding the two of them together, leaning over, pistoning his pelvis.

Al pinned his arms to his torso, his legs completing the grapple. Ed couldn't move, and Al clamped over his cock, hot and tight and just what the hell did his little brother have in mind?

"Winry," Al said, his voice ragged, "would you be alright with getting the toy out of there and putting it in Ed?"

"What?" Ed felt his mind go numb. He glanced to Winry, frozen while staring at Al. She shuddered beside them, finally rising to reach over to the nightstand.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the sight of that damn thing. Winry picked it up gently, reaching her other hand for the tin. She considered it for a moment before looking Al dead in the eye.

"This is clean, right?"

"Of course."

She spread her legs and put the toy inside her cunt. Ed gulped. She fluttered her eyes closed, moving it in and out in a slow solid rhythm. Her pleasure was written on her face, beautiful and dirty. He was mesmerized and probably drooling.

With it still inside her, she moved behind him and his breath hitched. Al grinned up at him and reached his hands down, grabbing Ed's cheeks and spreading them.

Winry nibbled at his tailbone and the wet glass met his hole. She pushed in and pulled out and he nearly went into convulsions. She was going to "Fuck him with it, Win," Al growled.

Ed felt the glass dip into him again, teasing or unsure, didn't matter. So good he needed more. She pressed in again, he could feel that bulge coming, not quite entering, then pulling away. A whimper escaped him.

"You can't hurt him. Go for it."

It was buried in him without a second thought. Winry gripped her gently calloused hands around his hips and pressed her pelvis against his ass. She let out a breath and bumped against him once more. He pushed into Al and moaned.

Her fingers dipped into him, pressing harshly on the toy as she continued her beat, and he felt fucking amazing. Al loosened his hold enough for the three of them to move. Ed bounced between them, fucking the man he loved and being fucked by the woman of his dreams, groans spilling from him, getting louder, "Fuck yes, Winry, don't stop."

"Stop, Win," Al said.

"Huh?" "What?"

The younger man kissed Ed chastely. "We don't want him to come yet."

"Oh, right." Winry flopped back next to Al and stroked the man's dick. "Ed and I have to make you scream first."

"I love you," Ed blurted breathlessly.

Al squirmed, his plan slipping away, and Winry pushed Ed up right so she could take Al in her mouth again.

That was a vision, Al's cock in just the right place for it to look like she could be giving head to either of them. Ed licked his lips, forcing himself back to the matter at hand. That toy wouldn't get the better of him today.

He pushed into Al and bit back a yelp as the bulge of the glass rubbed in him just the right way. His brother smirked up at him. "I made it bigger."

"You fucking di-"

"Aah!" The smirk was wiped away with a dip of Winry's head. Al arched off the bed, impaling himself and forcing Winry to swallow around him.

Ed smoothed his hand over Winry's spine and fucked into Al mercilessly. Al reached over blindly, tugging on Winry's thigh. She didn't budge except to extend her fingers over to pinch his nipple.

"Please, Winry, I want to..." he moaned, cutting off his thoughts. A memory of the last time the three of them were in bed together flashed into Ed's mind. Al was torturing him while he pleased that lovely woman with his tongue. Oh, that was good.

"Win, let him go down on you."

Winry sat up straight, causing the men to halt. "Not after you've screwed me. It'll be gross."

"Huh?" His go-to intelligent reply.

"I'd rather him be in me."

That new image nearly blew his mind. "Al, turn over." He pulled out and flipped Al onto his knees before the man could register the request. He pushed right back into him, Winry laying down in the spot just vacated.

Winry drew her knees to her chest, exposing herself to Al's view. Ed had to move quickly to keep himself inside Al. He felt his brother shudder and pulled back, pulling Al out of that lovely woman simultaneously. Oh. There was quite a bit of power in this position. He jerked forward, no grace, plunging into Al, forcing the man into Winry, and was rewarded by cries of pressure from all three of them.

Al trembled, holding himself up on  shaky hands and knees. Winry's hands disappeared from Ed's sight, wandering all over that perfect flesh of Al's. Ed grinned into the man's neck. "Now you have some idea what I'm feeling right now because of this damned thing you made."

Winry jostled her hips, urging the brothers to move. "How'd you come up with that anyway?"

Al began to buck mindlessly between them. Ed nipped at his shoulders, "I broke too many glasses. He's resourceful."

"Ed!" Al hissed on an inhale. Ed fucked inward, pushing his brother's cock into Winry.

"What.... they for?" Winry was getting high on a coming orgasm. Ed could see the tell-tale flush in her cheeks.

And alchemy during sex. What fucking more could he ask for? Al's mind was gone to over sensitivity, his own was close. The glass was solid inside him and he used Al's hole for his own want, fucking Winry through him as a medium. Dammit, he felt goddamned high and mighty and fucking powerful. Winry let a shout escape her lungs. Two for her.

Right, she'd asked a question. "Expanding the array to....uh, do more," he felt his mind going fuzzy with testosterone.

Winry looked up at him, then glanced to the puny array. She kept her momentum, praise her. "A bunch of arrays connected and put atop another array?"

"Yeah," Al answered for him breathlessly. Or maybe he was just enjoying himself. Probably both.

Winry stared up at Ed, though he got the feeling she was looking at both men equally. She stopped moving altogether, her mind cleared from her second orgasm. "Why not just make a sphere of interconnecting arrays?"

Everything came to a halt. Ed blinked. She was a genius.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

"You know you aren't leaving this bed today, don't you, Win?" Al said evenly.

He had to agree.

Winry looked away, her cheeks stained red. "You say that while you're still in me."

"Ed, I'll come too soon if I stay in the middle."

"Gotcha," Ed stood from the bed, hard as a rock and holding back the shiver of good that started at the base of his spine. He watched Al rock into Winry, kissing up her neck and the want to join them was too strong.

"Winry, put your legs around him," he told her, hiding a smirk behind the shadow of his bangs. She did so without a second thought. He reached for the tin of balm on the nightstand and lubed himself up while his lovers were occupied with one another.

He sat down next to Winry's hair, leaning over to nurse at her breast. He ran the tip of her nipple between his teeth, pulling up on it just enough that it lifted her breast up before popping out of his mouth. She hummed a whine. He laved a forgiving tongue over it, working up her chest and neck to her ear. "Remember how you held onto me last time?"

Al raised an eyebrow. Winry nodded, being too wound up again to speak clearly. 

"Good. Hold onto Al."

Winry's limbs wrapped around the man firmly, nearly catching Al by surprise. He glared at Ed until it dawned on him what was about to happen. He drew Winry to him, lifting her off the bed so he was on his knees. She let out a shocked giggle as her world shifted up, cut off by moan as Al was buried deeper within her. His grip on her ass spread her open. Perfect.

Ed shifted behind her, placing his hands on her ribs. He ran one down her spine, slowly lowering until reaching its base. He coiled his finger around the tailbone and pressed on the entrance there. He could feel Winry tense and heard Al hiss as she tightened around him. Yeah, this had to be done. Science demanded this girl be rewarded for her contribution and Ed was all too happy to do so.

He urged into her, his finger moist from the balm he'd rubbed on his cock. She whimpered and he had to hold himself back from fucking her without preparing her.

Finally knuckle deep, he could feel a firmness that wasn't there before. Al was moving in her on the other side of that barrier. He hadn't even thought of that part, rubbing up against his brother while inside the woman they both adored. He retreated his finger and added another. Holy shit, she was receptive! And groaning. He scissored them as much as he could. Nope, couldn't wait anymore.

He withdrew his hand and lined his cock to that place. He rest it against her pucker, gripping onto her hips. "Lower down on your own. I won't be able to help myself otherwise."

Al chuckled against Winry's jaw. Ed had a feeling that-oh fuck, Al was lowering Winry onto him. Winry moaned, mouth opened, head tilting back, her mind probably flashed blank in the face of all those synapses firing at once. And Al with that pleased little smile that was almost a smirk. Ed stayed motionless, letting his brother use Winry to fuck him.

Damn she was tight! She had been so the other night, but with her stuffed like she was, it took every scrap of willpower Ed possessed to not push the three of them over onto the mattress and just take what he wanted.

Finally! He was all the way in her, completely encompassed. His sack pressed against Al's, Winry seated on both of them. Ed had to revel in it.

Al pulled back and Ed could feel the man rubbing inside, beyond that barrier. It was amazing he could feel that subtlety at all. Then Al thrust back in and he clenched his eyes shut in bliss. His turn.

He pulled back slowly, letting Winry feel every inch in detail. Toy....! The angle was perfect, as he drew back, the glass toy shifted within his own ass. He pushed back in and one pleasure was replaced by another. Dammit, this wasn't fair.

Winry was goo in their arms, her precious brain swamped with hormones, a wordless litany falling from her lips. Ed let her back rest on his chest to support her. Fucking yes, the pace was  
picking up, his brother and him alternating their thrusts. He was being taken by that toy every time Al pushed into Winry. Their balls brushed against each other between thrusts, their cocks held together despite that one thin layer of separation.

Winry clenched down, screaming, her body going ridged as an orgasm ripped through her. Ed had to stop, vice grip too good not to enjoy. She slowly relaxed back into goo and her hips rolled, working the brothers at once.

"Al," she pulled him flush with her breast, licking up his throat. Ed swallowed a chuckle. Al was so easily made into putty in bed. "Ed's already done this once, but I want you to have been in every part of me."

Al blinked down at her, then to Ed. Ed shrugged, leisurely shifting his hips to keep riding his pleasure. "Win?" Al asked next to her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Her cheeks went red, despite her present situation, her voice shivering out her words. "I want you to... get in my ass with Ed."

Ed nearly choked, and all of them stopped their grind. 

"I thought you were still fairly new to that," Al murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

She squirmed over the two of them, renewing some of the momentum. "You said in not leaving bed any time soon. We've got all day."

If Ed wasn't turned on and hard as steel before... oh, he wanted that feeling of Winry clamping down even tighter, rubbing up right against Al's cock that was covered in Winry's juices. Hell, he'd reach around her and play with her clit, maybe shove Al's hand into her cunt-

He had to stop himself from coming at the image. He looked up to Al staring at him.

"Well, I know you approve," Al smirked. "You have better access, why don't you prep her again?"

She'd be lucky if he didn't shove his whole hand inside her when he was finished, Ed thought, slicking his fingers once more. He lined his index alongside his cock and pressed forward.

Al hadn't removed himself from Winry's cunt, and Ed could feel the man kneading it with his dick. Winry was quickly devolving back to a primal state of a rutting animal in heat, drunk off her own body. Ed felt her relax and pressed his middle finger in as well. It went in like she'd been made for the sole purpose of being stuffed.

"You weren't kidding, Win. You want this bad," he pushed into her and growled against her ear. Al leaned forward and stole a sloppy kiss. Al's lips were soft, malleable, fucking lewd. They molded against his own, and their tongued mimicked their cocks, rubbing against each other, brushing against their lips. The wet sounds escaping from Winry's cunt were loud enough, but this doubled the volume and arousal.

Winry twisted her hips down, jerking a groan from all three of them. Ed smiled against Al's lips and pulled back to nuzzle against Winry's hair. "I've already got two fingers in you. Do you want another?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Nope, use your beautiful mouth, Win. I want to hear you say it."

She took a shaking breath, slowing jet movements so she could think straight. "I, I want another finger in me... please."

He was more than happy to oblige. His ring finger joined the other two. She was a fucking glove.

She tensed all at once and Al chucked, "Your clit is swollen. I barely have to touch it and..."

She tensed and released again.

Ed reveled in the feel of her inside, the strangest kind of soft, a texture he'd never felt anywhere but inside Al or himself. But, she was so tight, yet still so stretchable. Without any warning, he inserted his pinky, his hand nearly wrapping around his cock. She wasn't going to walk straight for days. She'd still be spread open for him and Al. The wild thought to keep her in a state of readiness by supplying her a toy like his own ran through his mind, reminding him of the little torture device that he wouldn't take out of himself until he wanted Al to fuck him again.

Winry was fucking on his cock and fingers without a care. If she wasn't ready for both her lovers stuffing her hole then, he didn't know what else to put in her to prep her further.

"Al, she's ready."

Al tipped her back to rest against Ed's chest, pulling out of her cunt to look down at what Ed only wished he could see. He still had his fingers riding along his cock and watched Al lick his lips, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Winry reached to pull Al toward her, to which he did as he was beckoned.

Ed felt Al against his fingers and pulled them away. Their cocks lined up together, the heads pressing up. Ed gripped them together with his filthy hand.

"Win, you should come down over us," Al said with every bit of control he had left evidenced in his ragged voice.

She nodded, and Ed held his breath as she lowered down over them both. Their cockheads were pressed deliciously flush with each other. Oh, she attempted to rise and go down again, but all she did was sink lower until she met Ed's hand clenched at the base of both men's dicks. He pulled it back to rest on her hip.

So tight, she was down the whole way, quivering between them in a delight that Ed wanted to know. Instead, his cock was buried deep in the woman he loved with the man he loved right beside it. And it was good. His hips moved before his brain wanted, pulling out and pushing back in and, oh, fuck!

"Uhnnn!" "Aaaahhh!"

A goddamned symphony erupted amongst the three of them, the slick friction of rubbing against Al's whole length while cradled inside Winry's ass while that fucking toy fucked him from behind. He was driven to rutting, literal and real rutting, the only thing he wished for was to fuck and be fucked and he couldn't care less when or if he came so long as this pleasure wouldn't end.

As he pushed in, Al would pull back, and then they'd reverse, all the while Winry moved in teasing undulations until a scream tore from her. Oh, but she wasn't leaving this set up just because she came again. Ed had a debt to pay, he would pleasure her until he died of thirst if she but asked.

Al smirked at Ed, leaning in over Winry's shoulder. "I want to fill her up completely, don't you, brother?" He didn't lose pace and Ed had to make sure he didn't imagine those words.

"Wha... what are you going....?"

He looked down to see Al's hand go toward Winry's abandoned cunt. She was wordless and loud in her approval, beautiful woman that she was.

"How much are you putting in her, Al?"

"Three fingers." Al kissed her jaw. "Win, your cunt is so open, do you want more?"

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Do you want Ed to get more fingers in your ass, too?"

"I...I, I'm so full! But, oh, so good. Yes, please!"

Ed suddenly wanted to have his hand wrapped around both their cocks while fucking inside her, but not right now. She could already take so much, but he wasn't about to hurt her. He wedged his index into her hole, keeping it stationary as he and Al continuously pushed into her.

She rode them hard, bracing off their bodies as none of hers touched the bed.

"Four, now," Al murmured, "How is it, Win?"

She screamed, plugging herself. Fully seated, she caught her breath, a high moment of consciousness making her blink. "Idun... I don't think I can take much more. It's so much."

"Ed was too scared to take me and his toy at once," Al grinned.

Ed glared over Winry's shoulder. "With how big this thing is now, I probably could."

Al ignored him, "Want to help us finish, Winry, or do I need to take brother up on his offer?"

"I'm selfish and want to come again," Winry said plainly.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. Al tipped the three of them over onto him and clapped. A quick reach down between all the legs and Ed could feel Al's fingers pressing against the glass inside him. There was a tingle of static that made him want to come right then, and then he felt the damn toy grow inside his ass. "Al, what the hell?!"

"On the bright side, there's now a space inside it that you can put your finger in to pull it out." Al pumped into Winry and they all groaned.

"I'm going to get you back, Alphonse, I swear it," Ed growled, grinding his ass into the mattress so his toy could fuck him.

Winry squirmed on his chest, and he clutched her hips, shifting her up and down. Al stared down with a grand smugness. "I'm technically fucking you both at the same time. Oh, and Winry, my thumb is still free."

Winry shrieked as the tip of Al's thumb came down on her clit, torturing her with it. And vicariously, Ed as well since Winry clamped down so hard she nearly cut off circulation. For the briefest of moments, Ed thought that his and Al's cocks had fused. She relaxed her grasp.

Al brought it down again, pushing into Winry, rubbing his rod against Ed's arousal, the friction building, the lube practically steaming away with all the heat the three of them were producing. Ed couldn't escape his trap of excruciating ecstasy, riding back and forth and a chain reaction of bliss exploded forth. His vision blanked and he lost himself in the moment.

The full weight of his lovers collapsed on top of him grounded him back into reality. Winry wriggled on his torso, and he pulled himself out of her, feeling Al do the same. The jolt of his toy gave him a pleasant aftershock. He had to be as stretched as Winry. He wanted to take it out, but...

***

"It's stuck."

Al laughed. "You really need to stop passing out after sex."

"How about I shove it in you and then make you do all the work and see how well you stay awake?"

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm still going to stuff you full."

A shiver ran down Ed's spine.

"Winry really liked it when she fucked you from behind. She's thinking up a sort of prosthetic right now."

Ed swallowed hard as his ass clamped down on the toy. "I think I just came again."

Al grinned. "Besides, I thought I'd leave it in you while we start work on the sphere. Since you are so good at multitasking."

***

Ed plunked his head against his desk. What he wouldn't have given to pick Mei Chang's mind at that moment. 

"Don't be so dramatic, brother," Al said blandly.

He grumbled into his notes.

Al flipped a page of a book.

"We're back at squa-"

"-No! We are not."

"We need more information."

"If we had the journal of Scar's brother, that might lead to some solid ideas, but we don't, so think of something else."

Ed leaned up and looked to Al. "We are going to have to take that trip."

"When do you think we should?"

"..." he looked toward the automail workshop where he knew Winry was toiling over a new customer's leg.

He glanced back to Al to see his brother looking in the same direction. "We'll know when the time is right" Al offered. "Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month."

At this, a little smile appeared over Ed's lips. "Yeah." He stood up, snatching the newly constructed sphere off of the center of the floor and turning it in his hands. He held it up in front of Al. "Now... What are we going to make this little thing do?"

**Author's Note:**

> And now I wash my hands of this. As probably so should you. And your keyboard, if that's your anatomical issue. Nobody likes sticky computers.... 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> So my experiment into writing a poly relationship really didn't pan out like I had originally planned. Such is life. Camp Nanowrimo is a thing, so I'm going to go dump my spare time into serious novel writing... which just so happens to include a poly relationship that will include no sex of any kind because... well, that's what fanfiction is for. This series is finished. Forever. I tried to leave it so that it could technically be thought of as going with the official plot.... I believe in this I have also failed. Such is writing. That's what I get for not beta testing this thing. Or organizing it other than "I want them to do this....eventually...."
> 
> I leave with this final note: whoever wants to take the alchemy sphere idea, please do so and turn it into epic awesome for fans to enjoy. Why Arakawa didn't delve into that, I don't know, but holy shit, it could be done so that the whole world is just one giant spherical alchemy circle. Just saying. Epic plot device. Free to good home. Seriously, no joke. Somebody take this fucking plot idea on because I'm too fucking busy.
> 
> EP
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything I post to this site.
> 
> EDIT: Got rid of the pretentious summery for something mildly less so that ties more to the story.


End file.
